


Denbrough

by nb_richie (shipit)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Mostly Platonic, Other, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipit/pseuds/nb_richie
Summary: Who is William Denbrough?





	Denbrough

Who is William Denbrough?

Ask Georgie, his little brother. Georgie will tell you that Bill is a hero. He knows the answer to every question you can possibly think to ask, and more. His games are the best games you’ll ever play. Sometimes he’ll let you stay up past your bedtime to watch one more cartoon while your parents are out to dinner on a rare date night. He always makes you macaroni because it’s all he knows how to cook, but it tastes better than your mom’s finest dinner. 

Ask Eddie, his best friend since they were in diapers. Eddie will tell you that Bill is the type of person who you know would never hurt you. He takes you for rides on that huge silver bike of his. If you have the misfortune to fall, which he never does, he’ll pick you up, put you in the basket, and ride you home to get cleaned up. When there’s no adults, he’ll bandage you up himself. Bill gives you oxygen and laughter and you feel like the sun will never set when you’re with him. 

Ask Richie, his confidante. Richie will tell you that Big Bill is the best for telling jokes to, because he almost laughs. You can tell anything to Bill, and he’ll know what to do or say that makes you smile. He gives the best advice on everything, from flirting, to math shortcuts, to avoiding the Bowers gang. You’re never at a loss with Bill, not when he has so many things to say back to you. He has a way with words that spins pictures from his stories, like a movie in your head. Sometimes they make you sad, but Bill usually tells ones that make you smile. Then, he’ll make sure you know that your smile is one of his favorite things. 

Ask Mike, his partner in crime. Mike will tell you that Bill has so many crazy ideas, even more insane than Richie’s, he just usually chooses not to share them. There are days, however, when Bill can’t keep all those thoughts inside, and he has to pull whatever prank pops into his head. You can’t help assisting him in schemes when he talks like you’re the only thing important to him in that moment. He guides your hands to fix your mistakes, and promises that it’s okay when you mess up. There’s no way to feel like a failure around Bill. He simply won’t allow it. 

Ask Ben, his comfort. Ben will tell you that beneath his leadership and humor and serious thoughts that sometimes sound like an adult’s, Bill has a huge heart. A bleeding heart. To look at him when he’s crying because there was something he couldn’t fix makes your own eyes get glassy. Bill does everything in his power to make everyone happy. The times he comes to you in tatters because he couldn’t do it make you feel just as bad, if not worse. 

Ask Beverly, his motivation. Beverly will tell you that Bill gets out of bed in the morning with a million thoughts already in his head. He drags you along on some game of make believe that’s impossible not to love. Every time, he plays the hero, and he saves your life without thinking twice. You feel safe, because when branches scrape your legs he kisses the scratches better with a blinding smile. He helps you back to your feet and drags you along on his continued adventures. 

Ask Stan, his one and only. Stan will tell you that Bill loves with his whole self. His hands are firm on your waist and his lips soft on yours. He lends you his jackets and shirts when you’re too cold or you forgot pajamas on a sleepover. The days where you feel your worst, he makes you see your best and presses his lips to the crown of your head. He holds you like you’re the only thing important to him as he promises you that he’ll never let go. 

But if you ask Bill, he will smile, and his smile will be fake. He will say that he is many things. In his head, he’ll list them off. Failure. Ugly. Stupid. Brash. Selfish. Arrogant. Shitty brother. Shitty boyfriend. Out loud, Bill might tell you that he is a writer and a reader. He might tell you he loves his friends and would do anything for them. The one thing William Denbrough will never tell you about himself is the ugly truth. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also @nb-richie


End file.
